Sandy Claws
Sandy Claws is a 1955 Looney Tunes cartoon starring Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny, and directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Granny and Tweety go to the beach. While Granny decides to change into her new "bikini bathing suit" (which later turns out to be a one-piece Victorian-style bathing suit), Sylvester who happens to be nearby, who is frustrated with his lack of hunting fish, sees Tweety and decides to have him as his next meal. After a high tide hits in, Tweety's cage gets stranded by the sea and Sylvester's attempts to eat the bird turn out to be mistaken as his "heroic" attempts to save Tweety by the bird himself and later Granny. Not knowing Sylvester's actual intentions, Granny helps Sylvester to save Tweety with the aid of a diving suit and oxygen tank, which leads the cat to receive all the bad luck (suffocating the cat, shark attack, then overly inflating the diving suit, and later landing the cat in the dog pound) when she joyously runs to reunite with her beloved canary, who has been rowing his cage ashore himself due to him being fed up of waiting to be rescued. Granny appreciates the cat's rescue efforts; she tells the bird, "He certainly deserves a just reward!" Availability UK * Stars of Space Jam: Sylvester and Tweety * Special Bumper Collection (Vol. 6) US *DVD - Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 Gallery Trivia * Sandy Claws marks the final time Bea Benaderet would voice Granny; hereafter, Granny would be voiced by June Foray. In addition, after the release of this short, Granny would be overhauled. Her appearance and dress would be updated (starting with "Red Riding Hoodwinked"), and while her cheerful demeanor would be retained (with a few exceptions), her old-fashioned characteristics and mannerisms would be de-emphasized. * It is evident in this cartoon that Granny is unable to relate to the present fads; such as her telling Tweety she's about to try on a new "bikini bathing suit", which turns out to be a one-piece late-19th century/early 20th century Victorian style bathing suit. * The Only Tweety cartoon that was written by Arthur Davis. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Tweety and Granny shorts Category:Granny shorts Category:Granny Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1955 shorts Category:1955 Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:1955 films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animated by Art Davis Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoon backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Bea Benaderet Category:Voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Voices by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with voices by Bea Benadret Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stallling Category:Orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons orchestrated by Milt Franklyn Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Sound Effects by Treg Brown Category:Story by Arthur Davis Category:Written by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons written by Arthur Davis Category:Camera by Ken Moore Category:Cartoons with camera by Ken Moore Category:Produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Eddie Selzer Productions Category:Cartoons produced by Edward Selzer Category:Edward Selzer Productions Category:Produced by Edward Selzer